


Please Don't Leave

by 1478963255



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Sparring, Training, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1478963255/pseuds/1478963255
Summary: During training, Catherine can feel that Dimitri is a little off. He tells her that when he becomes the king of Faeghys, he wants Catherine, one of the Knights of Seiros, to come with him. She says she can't. Their feelings overwhelm themselves and they give in to one another.F/M realtionship. Sparring, fighting, that turns into love-making. Loss of virginity and a brief blowjob. Anonymous request.





	Please Don't Leave

Dimitri clashed the wooden training lance against Catherine’s wooden sword, flinching when splinters ruptured as the two met. He covered his face and froze, where Catherine easily swept her wooden blade in a swift crescent and, quite strongly, battered into Dimitri’s left side. He cried out and jumped back, staring at the splintered lance. He sighed.

Catherine raised an eyebrow at the young princeling. She hadn’t seen him look so dejected for a long time; she could see and feel that he was holding himself back during their sparring and training. He cast aside the splintered lance and turned to pick up another, twisting in his hands unsurely.

“What's wrong, Dimitri? Your swordplay's oddly sluggish today,” Catherine noted, wiping the sweat from her brow and staring at the back of his head. His crown of golden hair was dishevelled with strain and effort and when he turned, she caught the dark circles under his eyes. She knew he had been having headaches recently; if they were that troublesome, she knew he couldn’t be sparring to his usual standard.

He laughed weakly, turning the lance over in his hands, staring at it and not her. “Sorry…”

Catherine hummed. “If you were hungry, I'd get you something to eat.” Dimitri didn’t react to her words and just continued to stare with those dull blue eyes at the stick in his hands. “That's not the problem, though, it seems. It's not much fun fighting you when you're so far below your usual standards.”

Dimitri heard her words, though they floated through one ear and straight out the other. He huffed again and began to ready himself in a fighting stance, lance turning, pointed towards Catherine. “Do not worry. I will be myself again in a moment.”

Catherine shook her head and stepped towards Dimitri, one handed resting on the tip of the lance and pushing it down and away from her. She would not spar with someone who was not giving it their all. Her bright blue eyes watched the prince and he would not look at her. She spoke carefully. “Are you worried about something? Tell me.”

Dimitri let her push his lance and he spoke quietly, chin tucked to his chest. “This war... once it is over, I will have to go back to the capital, and you will remain here as a knight of Seiros.”

Catherine blinked a few times. “Yes. If we're both still alive.”

Dimitri finally looked up at Catherine and she looked him in his eyes. He was troubled, clearly so and his blonde eyebrows were knitted together strongly with frustration. “When that happens, there will not be many chances for us to have these little duels of ours, will there?”

“I suppose not. Garreg Mach and Fhirdiad are quite far apart.”

Dimitri nodded solemnly, as if accepting a fate he had long been fearing. He twirled the lance around in his hand and then turned to place it back at its stand, going to sit on the cold stone stairs. He spread his legs apart and leaned his elbows on his knees, hanging his head so that his blonde hair covered his eyes. “It will be hard to get by without them.” He laughed to himself. “I've grown very fond of these sessions.”

Catherine blinked, surprised. Of course, she too enjoyed sparring with Dimitri; his ridiculous strength almost matched hers and she knew he would only grow stronger with age and time. She too, was fond of their training sessions, though she could tell by the melancholic lilt of his voice that he was fond of them in a different way to her.

“Wow, you sure know how to draw out a conversation. Just say what's on your mind!”

Dimitri sighed and Catherine saw his hands clench and unclench before he finally looked up and spoke softly and honestly. “Please... Return to the capital with me.”

Catherine is stunned by the prince’s words. Of all the things for him to say, she certainly did not expect that. She can feel her cheeks heat up a little, scratching the back of her head and pulling at random strands of hair idly, trying to process the words and the expectant look on Dimitri’s face. She laughed awkwardly, putting a hand on her hip as she cocked them to the side.

“That's it? "Return to the capital"? Just like that, with no explanation?”

Dimitri frowned, pouting slightly, tugging his knees and arms in closer, trying to protect himself from his own embarrassment. “You were the one who told me to speak frankly...”

“Yes. I've also told you that I'm devoted to the Knights of Seiros and wouldn't dream of leaving. It'd be one thing if you were asking me to return to my family. Why summon me to the capital?” Catherine took on a more serious tone to her voice.

“I just...want to be near you.”

Catherine was taken by surprise once more, tossing her head back to laugh. “Oh, please! Don't waste your romantic words on me. Save them for a girl you really like.”

Dimitri’s cheeks turned pink and he hid his face in his arms, casting his gaze aside. She smiled at him, though he didn’t see it; he looked like the small princeling she remembered from years long ago. “I was just saying what I felt,” he admitted.

“Is that so? Hah! I never imagined that brat with the silly haircut would try to woo me some day.” Catherine held her smile and paced over to Dimitri, extending a hand to him. He looked at it for a moment and then took it, allowing himself to be pulled to his fight, wearing a sombre smile on his face. “Come on, let’s spar again now that you’ve gotten that off your chest.”

Dimitri nodded and turned to his lance. Catherine resumed her position in the centre of the arena, tossing her wooden sword from hand to hand, getting re-accustomed to the much lighter weight than her Thunderbrand. Dimitri’s words weighed heavily on her mind; she was extremely fond of the princeling and their bond had developed considerably over the last few months with the extra training sessions Dimitri had started. 

Catherine gave Dimitri an affirming nod and he returned in. His grip tightened on the lance and he lunged forward, thrusting his lance in her space. She side-stepped it easily, spinning and rolling her back against the lance, charging her sword to cut into Dimitri’s shoulder. He ducked from her reached, pulling his lance back and they reassumed their stances, staring one another down. This time, it was Catherine who moved.

She darted forward, aiming at his left side like she did before and Dimitri stabbed the ground with his lance, blocked her attack. Splinters cascaded through the air again and he drew his fist back and aimed to connect it with Catherine’s chest in an uppercut where she was exposed. He connected and she heaved out a heavy breath of air, winded with the sheer force behind his punch, even if he was holding back. She grinned and flashed it up at him. His eyes glinted with pride.

It wasn’t over yet. She spun around, using her sword-wielding arm’s elbow to drive that into Dimitri’s chest, following that through with another punch to his chest. They landed in quick succession and he staggered backwards, leaving his lance impaled in the dust, now weaponless. He tried to regain his breath quickly though Catherine was quick.

She charged at him, throwing herself at him to tackle him to the ground. They fell together and Dimitri landed hard, thudding his head against the dusty gravelly ground. Catherine climbed off from him as quickly as she could and picked up her sword again, moving to shove it against Dimitri’s throat but he was the one who was quick this time.

He grabbed at the spot where Catherine’s armour did not protect her, in her armpit and threw her, quite easily to one side. He rolled with her, coming on top of her and holding her sword-arm down with his knee, pushing down hard. They both were heaving heavily, covered in dust. Light scrapes decorated both their faces and Catherine’s hair was clinging to her forehead messily.

Her brown skin was glistening with sweat; her nostrils were flared with heaving in oxygen and her lips were parted. Dimitri gazed down at her, beguiled by her beauty and that was the brief moment Catherine needed. She sat upright and knocked her head against Dimitri’s causing a sharp cry to rip from his throat and she threw herself forward, holding him back down against the ground by pinning his hands beside his head.

The powerful fire that burned in Catherine’s eyes when she was finally victorious ached Dimitri’s heart. He wanted to see and feel that fire always. His chest heaved and he swallowed dryly, throat burning and parched. He strangled out his next words.

“Do you really still see me as that young prince?”

Catherine stared at Dimitri; what could he mean by those words? Her heart raced in her chest, her blood was fiery and coursing through her entire body and her eyes were burning with the thrill of the fight. She let go of Dimitri’s arms and sat upright, still straddling his body, tilting her head back to try and draw oxygen into her starved lungs.

“I… I don’t.”

“Then why won’t you come with me?”

“I can’t. I belong here.”

Dimitri sat upright and was face to face with Catherine’s shining armour. He could see his despondent, exhausted expression staring back at him. He looked deplorable; eyes sad, mouth turned downwards, scratches across his face and hair dishevelled. Catherine looked down at him and brushed his head of hair, taking pity on him.

“Please come with me.”

“I can’t.”

Dimitri looked up at Catherine. They stared at one another: Dimitri’s expression was forlorn, full of wanting to have this powerful beautiful woman at his side, to help him rule his Kingdom as the leader of knights – no, his _wife_. Catherine watched his face and stroked his soft cheek: despite his strength, he was so gentle, so fragile in her hands.

_“Please.”_

Catherine pursed her lips and shook her head. Dimitri let out a weak half-whimper, half-groan and raised his arms to clutch at the soft fabric that came like a hood around Catherine’s neck, pulling her down to him. His breathing was shaky and unsteady, and she feared he would start to cry any moment. 

Without thinking, she brought her lips to his. He froze, startled, but only for a second, immediately returning the kiss with fervour and desperation. He pulled on her collar as hard as he could, pushing their noses against one another crudely. Catherine drew back to tilt her head and hold his face in her hands, caressing his cheek with her hand and despite the clumsiness of Dimitri’s kiss, she deepened it. 

He whimpered against her lips when she took his lower lip between her teeth and bit softly. Opening his mouth to let out that cry, Catherine’s tongue ran along his lip and then slid into his mouth. Dimitri moaned desperately into her mouth until he pulled back, panting intensely, his face aflush. 

“Catherine…” 

“Don’t cry. I don’t think I’ll be able to handle it if you cry,” she laughed kissing his lips quickly once more. He swallowed and nodded, trying his best to smile. He was happy with their kiss, more than happy in fact, though his own selfish desires were starting to become too great to ignore. He cleared his throat stiffly. 

“I, uh…am not just fond of our training, Catherine. I’m quite fond of you too. As a person.” 

She smiled at his words and nuzzled her nose against his and he finally smiled warmly, a real smile. “I like you too, Dimitri.” 

He exhaled happily and wrapped his arms Catherine’s middle as she still sat on him and she pulled his head into her chest armour, stroking his hair, planting a kiss to the top of his head. He pulled back from her embrace and then leaned up, pressing his lips to hers once more. 

This kiss was far more insistent though still very clumsy on Dimitri’s behalf. His tongue was pushing past Catherine’s lips almost immediately and she returned it, trying to control the Prince’s wild desire though, it was soon becoming too much for even her to control. His tongue pressed against hers with insistence and desperation, panting open-mouthed into hers. 

“I’m sorry…” 

“Don’t be,” she chided, diving back into his lips hungrily. Her arms came around his neck, undoing his cape and his hands pulled at her leather waist binder desperately. She was busying herself with his uniform as his fingers still fumbled with the laces, deciding in the end to simply tear it away from her body. She shuddered at the growl that ripped from his throat as he did so, moaning into their passionate kiss. 

He started to unbuckle her armour, letting it fall to the dusty ground around them, greedy hands searching her body. He was shaking, immensely so, but was determined to show Catherine the depth of his fondness for her. 

She was left in her white under suit and he reached for the hem at her waist. Dimitri pulled it up and over her head, inch after inch of golden-brown skin revealed to his virgin eyes. Her stomach was strongly chiselled and then the heave of her breasts as they left the pull of her shirt sent fire straight to his nether. 

“Catherine, you are… _magnificent,_” he said, dumbfounded. Her cheeks turned redder. 

“Well… come on, do something,” she urged, starting to feel vulnerable under his stare. Dimitri nodded and tore his heavy gauntlets off and reached out for her breasts. His fingers sank into the soft, heavy pillows and she let out a breath when his cold hands touched her burning skin. Her areola were dark brown, and her nipples were soft. Dimitri had never seen nor touched a woman before and was lost in the softness of her body. 

“I didn’t know a woman’s body was so… soft,” he muttered. Catherine exhaled through her nose at his words, amused. Maybe there was a still a little of that naïve princeling left in him somewhere, though she couldn’t dwell on the past right now. Dimitri’s heavy breath against her breasts made her apprehensive and was close to begging him to use his mouth. 

Thankfully, he did it before she had to resort to begging, mouth exploring sweaty brown skin greedily. His tongue ran between her breasts and swirled up and over a single nipple, sucking on it. She jolted, sensitive to the foreign touch; his mouth was like fire and his teeth were sharp, pulling and biting at the sensitive nub.  
“O-Oh…!” she jumped when he bit down particularly hard. It didn’t hurt, but the surprise of it sent a spark through her body. She shook herself and resolved to strip Dimitri of the rest of his armour, letting it fall away to see his pale skin. She was shocked by his chiselled his body was; his pectorals, arms and shoulders were muscled so that he almost looked like a work of art. 

His marble skin was flawed with scars across his upper arms, his chest, and some criss-crossed down his side. She drank in every inch of him, running her fingers across the scars, wincing to herself with how deep some ran. 

“Mmh…” she breathed. Dimitri pulled back from her breasts and pushed them together, admiring their plump squishiness. Catherine burned and rutted down against Dimitri and his fingers squeezed hard into her breasts. They both felt the electricity at the touch and so, Dimitri rocked up and Catherine rocked down again and they both moaned in unison. 

Catherine tugged at Dimitri’s belt, pulling it undone and tugged his trousers open just slightly. She could see the bulge beneath his boxers, eyeing it up greedily, tongue darting out to lick her lips. Putting a hand on his chest, Catherine pushed Dimitri so that he almost laid down, propped up by his elbows. She looked up at him who looked nervous but desperate and he urged her to continue with a gentle bump of his hips. 

She reached beneath the fabric and pulled him out, impressed by the weight of it. His cock was as muscled as the rest of him with a vein throbbing on the underside that she ached to tongue over. The tip was exposed already, foreskin pulled back and was shining a deep red colour. Dimitri’s face almost matched the colour of his cock. 

“Please…” he begged, turning away when Catherine looked up at his face. The word fell so easily from his lips, it was almost like a mantra. 

Catherine tucked some loose hair behind her ear and leaned down to take Dimitri’s cock into her mouth. She licked at the tip and he made an embarrassingly high-pitched sound, clamping a hand over his mouth. Catherine smirked a little and licked at the tip again, taking her time with a long, slow stripe. He melted in her mouth; eyes half-lidded as he watched her take the tip in. 

Dimitri had never known pleasure like this, losing himself in the heat of Catherine’s mouth. She took in more and more with small gulps, holding the base of his cock with one hand, putting her other on his hip to steady to shaking boy. 

“C-Cath… _r-rine_… ah,” he moaned from behind his hand. She was spurred on by his broken sounds, taking in as much of his thick cock as she could comfortably, drawing back up slowly and looking up with her bright blue eyes. Dimitri’s eyes rolled back, and a shudder wracked through his entire body so violently it caused his toes to curl. 

“Hmm,” she hummed around his dick, enjoying the weight of it against her tongue. Bobbing back and forth steadily, using her hand to pump what she couldn’t take it, Catherine started to suck gently, careful not to overwhelm the prince. With each bob of her head, her breasts would brush against his thighs and Dimitri was not oblivious to the rhythmic weight that pressed against his legs. 

“It feels… incredible… it, o-oh…” Dimtri’s eyes were still shut and his jaw was clenched tightly. He tried to breathe through his nose as Catherine sped up her movements, sucking more earnestly before, trying to earn more noises from the prince. He was starting to gasp, his jaw going slack and his hips were starting to buck up. 

Taking his hand away from his mouth he buried it into Catherine’s hair, gripping around her ponytail and instinctively pushed her head down further. The head of his cock brushed against the back of her throat and she tried her best not to gag, wrenching her eyes shut. She pushed back against Dimitri’s grip, letting off his cock with a _pop_ and coughing. 

“I’m sorry… I couldn’t…” 

“It’s alright,” Catherine reassured him, wiping the saliva off her chin with the back of her hand. She shuffled above Dimitri and shed herself of her trousers and underwear, bearing her whole naked body before the prince. Suddenly, she was self-conscious but Dimitri’s hands against her strong thighs pushed those thoughts from her head. 

“Your body is… so strong…so beautiful,” he whispered to himself. His hands roamed over her chocolatey skin, heading further and further up until he reached naked pussy. The blonde hairs were trimmed neat and short and Catherine hovered above Dimitri’s body, one hand against his immaculately muscled chest to steady herself. 

He was panting again, excessively so. She reached down and ran a hand down his face. 

“Hey, breathe. Calm down.” 

“You… I can’t, you’re just… _beautiful.”_

Catherine leaned down to Dimitri and pressed a long kiss to his lips, holding it, stroking his hair from his face. He laid back on the ground completely and put his hands on her thighs, stroking her skin, closing his eyes to focus on his breathing. 

Taking a hold of his heavy cock, Catherine rutted up against it. Dimitri jolted and let out a startled choked sound feeling the hot slickness of Catherine’s pussy slide against his dick. Another foreign sensation though one he was addicted to all too quickly. 

“That… m-more… please, more,” Dimitri begged. Catherine was not one to deny him, rubbing herself against his cock more. The ridge at the head of his dick seemed like a perfect place for both of them as it rubbed against her clit and it sent fire burning through Dimitri like he had never known before. 

“H-Hah… I don’t think I can… t-take much more,” Dimitri whimpered out, eyebrows knitting together in concentration. Nodding, Catherine shifted on her knees above him and angled Dimitri so that her pussy was poised above his pulsing cock. She leaned over him, heavy breasts against his chest and kissed at the corner of his mouth. His hands instinctively moved from her hips to her ass, cupping greedily. 

“You can do this… I want you to give it to me, Dimitri,” Catherine whispered, kissing along his jaw. The prince positively _moaned_, letting out a groan that sounded so heady he could barely hold back from thrusting into her with one fell-swoop motion. He nodded and opened his eyes to stare down his own body to where she was perched above him and where they were so close to being one. 

“T-Tell me… if I hurt you,” he said. She nodded. 

Slowly, Dimitri pushed on Catherine’s behind to pull her down to him, letting his cock push through her walls. He stilled when the head shoved in, throwing his head back and Catherine too, was surprised by the pleasure that rushes through her body. Her legs shook and she was momentarily afraid she might've collapsed on top of Dimitri, so she buried her head into the crook of his neck and carded her fingers through his hair. 

After a few tortuously long seconds, Dimitri pushed more of his cock into Catherine and she suddenly felt so incredibly _full_. He fully bottomed out inside of her and groaned seeing where their bodies were now connected as one. His fingers sank into the supple skin of Catherine’s ass and he ground his hips up into her, rutting like an animal in heat. He had never done this before and so was instinctively following his body’s orders, and his body was screaming to move. 

He helped to lift Catherine up slightly and then let her fall back down a little. She moaned at the obscene noises coming from where his hips were starting to thrust up and slap against her ass. Catherine starts to take charge of the motion, helping Dimitri by bouncing her hips to meet his, hard and deep. 

Dimitri lost control, growling lowly and tilted his head back into the ground, muttering to himself. 

“Y-Yes… this is… o-oh my, I… y-yes, m-more, _more_… deeper… more…” 

Catherine was spurred by his words, lifting herself up from his chest and leaning back to ride Dimitri as hard as she could. She put her hands behind herself, steadying and leaning on his muscled thighs, gazing down at his scarlet wrecked face. He let go; eyebrows knitted together as he tried to desperately hold on to his blazing high which was fast approaching. 

“Dimitri… your cock… feels incredible inside me…” Catherine said, bouncing energetically against him, hips slamming to meet his with incredible force. It would have been considered bone-breaking to anyone else, but the strong soldiers put their entire strength into fucking one another, passion incinerating. 

The prince’s face heated up more hearing the filthy words fall from Catherine’s lips. He shifted to plant his feet firmly on the ground and he pistoned into the knight above him, driving her wild as she bounced, hair coming loose from its ribbon and falling into her face. 

“_O-Oh!_ Right there…! That’s… Dimitri, you’re… _so good_…!” Catherine cried out. Dimitri couldn't hold on any longer, the praise forcing him to cum, nails sinking into her ass and he let everything out. He spluttered, clung to her body and slammed one last time into her tight brown body, erupting and cumming as deeply as possible inside of Catherine’s pussy. She let out a startled cry, feeling the tip of his cock kiss her cervix. 

__

She could feel him pulsing inside of her and her eyes rolled as she felt the warmth in her pussy and womb. The thought alone was enough to tip her over the edge too, reaching her orgasm, tightening up around Dimitri’s pulsing cock and he whimpered with sensitivity. She rode him a little longer despite his protests until finally, her hips stopped bucking and all that was to be heard in the training grounds was their heavy breathing. 

__

“That was…” 

__

“Yeah…” Catherine agreed. Dimitri’s feet slid on the ground and his legs went flat, collapsing. She leaned forward over Dimitri and captured his lips in a kiss; it was soft, but passionate and they stared into each other’s eyes lovingly. He was going to tell her: he _had_ to. 

__

“Catherine… I…” 

__

There was knocking on the training grounds door. It creaked open and voice called out through the gap. “Can we come in now?” Sylvain’s voice called. 

__

Dimitri’s face turned bright red and he hid behind his hands. He knew he'd never live this down. _Ever._ Catherine laughed and handed Dimitri’s clothes back to him. 

__

“Think it best we leave,” she grinned. 

__


End file.
